


A love worth keeping

by No_Nikolas



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: Having found his peace with the artist and theater manager Khada Jhin, Shen enjoyed his time in Ionia more then ever, but sadly, their ways part under unexpected circumstances.They reunite again, but in what conditions?What had happened to his Jhin after all this time?





	1. i promise

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE LIKE TWO OTHER WORKS TO FINISH IM SORRY BUT I JUST KINDA  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Marine Blues faded off into a scarlet tone of clouds and night sky, where the sun settles into deep, rich tones of velvets and royal reds. Few dusty purple colored clouds draped across the horizon ever so gently, accenting the setting sun like a highlight. 

 

It was a beautiful sight indeed, few stars had started appearing. As well as the sounds of settling animals and creatures in the far distance almost sounding like music, making the scenery and background sounds fit perfectly together.

 

Shen's Grey clouded eyes shone gently, reflecting the rich sky tones in his matt eyes, making them seemingly glisten as Jhin could only stare in absolute awe. 

 

The man was just to beautiful for his own good  _ and he most likely knew _ . 

 

The Virtuose loved Shen’s eyes, they perfectly stood out in his features, they were being highlighted by his slightly sun kissed skin, making those pupils seem even brighter than they actually were. 

 

Shen knew that he was being stared at, he knew how much the other loved lingering around him and studying his features. Jhin would often point out small things that he loved, like his reflecting eyes, the gentle and calm aura Shen gave, or simply the way he loved his laugh. Everything he did seemed to amaze the Virtuose. 

 

Hands soon enough found their way to one another, fingers tangling in a shy manner, neither of them would admit it, but holding hands was new to both of them. 

 

It had started as a gentle thing, a simple gesture out of habit and to display respect, but it soothed both their craving feelings for one another, the times they couldn't be  together the way they wanted to; they'd just gently hold hands and intervene fingers, letting their hands have a dance on their own as they tangled and mingled.

 

The silence that had laid between them for the most time now, was interrupted by a concerned tone of voice from the Virtuose. 

 

“You're going to have to leave again soon aren't you?”

 

Jhin asked quietly, not facing towards Shen but instead looking up at the night sky. He couldn't ever bear looking at the other when their ways had to part for a while. 

 

“Yes, I apologize.”

 

Shen ever so gently responded while moving closer, to sit right besides the artist without the small space in between them now. 

 

“I’ll make it to the play, I promise.”

 

Jhin had given him a card for his theater to watch him perform on stage, hoping that the eye of twilight would come. But Shens father had set him out for a new mission, leaving Jhin to hope he'd make it back in time.

 

In all honesty, Shen would have loved to watch him on stage, to enjoy a nice evening in his theater and be able to watch Jhin perform what he said was his favorite play, but he wasn't to sure when he'd return to town. 

 

“You promise?”

 

A soft nod came in response and the two moved closer together, foreheads leaning against one another ever so gently. Lips barely brushing but not quite touching. 

 

“I do.”

 

Jhin wanted to kiss the man, but he moved his head back quickly. A kiss would only make him want to keep Shen longer with him, it would make his condition worse and long more for him.

 

Turning his gaze back to the star covered sky, the artist took note of a shooting star which stood out behind a few dark clouds. He closed his eyes and wished upon it, though he was sure it wouldn't happen. He didn't believe in dreams after all. 

 

Once he opened his eyes again, he noticed Shen having his eyes closed, most likely doing the same as he just did. 

 

He could almost guess what the eye of twilight wished for. 

 

Matt eyes met with hazel ones and both only stared at one another for a bit, the tension was there, they knew, but neither knew how to make the first step. 

 

It ended with Shen embracing the Virtuose in a gentle hug, his hand finding Jhins cheek to cup it. 

 

His hands felt like sandpaper against the Virtuose’s soft, almost silky skin.

 

“I better go now, father will be concerned.”

 

Another moment of silence, hesitation clear from Jhin as he thought. He simply nodded in response, avoiding his gaze from Shen. 

 

“Yes, you should go… come back tomorrow before you leave?”

 

A shy question with a glimpse of hope, he just wanted to see Shen again before their ways would part for a while. 

 

Shen nodded and placed a very soft and loving kiss on the others cheek before getting up. 

 

“I promise.”

 

But the eye of twilight couldn't keep his promise,  _ he knew _ . 

 

—————

 

Jhin stood by the harbor, waiting for about half an hour now, he had wanted to wish good luck before Shen would go. 

 

But he hadn't arrived yet, instead the Virtuose was met with rain, heavy downfalls as the sky’s warm tones of blue were overcast by Grey and black clouds. 

 

Thunder sounded in the background as Jhin could only stare towards the open sea, realizing Shen had broken his promise. 

 

_ He left already _ . 

 

Jhin stood longer, his clothes soaking wet by now, thunder roaring in his ears as people passed by, giving him weird looks. 

 

How long had he waited now? An hour? Longer? He couldn't tell. 

 

Ever so slowly, he started walking away, his mind told him to stay, Shen would surely come, right? The man never broke promises. 

 

Coming to a halt for a second, he stared at the ground, then back towards the sea. 

 

Or did he break promises? 

 

His breath stuttered for a second as he shook his head and continued walking back home. Surely Shen had a reason to not come. 

 

Still, it hurt


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom struck the artist as he sat in the backstage, it's been a few weeks now since Shen had left and Jhin had no idea if he had returned already, there was no sign of it. 

 

He didn't feel like performing today, not without his special guest in the audience. 

 

It just felt  _ wrong _ .

 

As gentle piano music started, Jhin could only sigh as he took another glance at the audience before getting up to get a better look, his part wasn't until act two, so in about half an hour. 

 

The chitter chatters of the crowd almost disgusted him today, usually he’d enjoy watching and hearing people's reactions from off the side. But now everything was just wrong. 

 

To his ‘luck’ he had also gotten a bit sick from being out in the rain at the harbor, where he had waited for three hours (Jhin had checked the time once he got home). 

 

Their play this night was mostly centered around the story of star crossed lovers, one Jhin had always loved to perform for the sheer feelings and emotions he could bring onto stage. 

 

Yet his motivation for today's night was almost completely ruined.

 

————

 

“But do you not believe in the stars, my dear?”

 

He exclaimed loudly, moving back to look through the audience. His hand raised, drawing in the air and along the stars displayed on the ceiling of the hall. 

 

“Do you not believe in what I believe?”

 

His eyes went towards the other person on stage, heaving a soft played sigh. 

 

“ _ do you not believe in me, love?” _

 

His words ached with hurt, not only because he was playing his role well, but because it hurt to have all of this remind him of Shen. 

 

The entirety of the play reminded him of the man, him not being here made it just worse. 

The other actor, having said his response while Jhin was lost in thought, got up to take his hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. 

 

“I do believe”

 

She said. 

 

“ _ I promise” _

 

Jhins eyes seemed to tear up as he swallowed his emotion, his head turning to the side. 

 

_ He couldn't do this _ . 

 

What he hadn't expected was to catch glimpse of his guest in the crowd, standing at the very back like he had just arrived. 

 

_ He did come?  _

 

The artist stared for only a moment longer before turning back towards the other actor, relieve clear on his face. 

 

“Here I stand, thinking you had given me up.”

 

Jhin said, barely drifting off script with a few words, nothing major to change the purpose of what he said. It was still going how it should have. 

 

“I thought I would never meet that special someone… yet you.”

 

A soft sigh. 

 

“You are here, and everything you do and say fills me with joy and delight. The way your eyes reflect the setting and rising sun, the glimpse of joy whenever we exchange glances, I would have never thought to love someone as much as I do now.”

 

His hands found the other person's cheek, cupping them very gently.

 

They were supposed to kiss now, but Jhin hesitated. He never hesitated when it came to acting, but now something was holding him back. 

 

The other person took note and made the first move for him, connecting their lips carefully. 

 

Almost instantly, Jhin kissed back. 

 

The curtain slowly closed as cheers from the audience rose. The first three acts were over and there was gonna be a break. 

 

The female actor looked up at the artist with concern, she had noticed the man drifting off slightly from the script as well as seeming weird. 

 

“Jhin are you alright?”

 

She asked with worry in her tone of voice. 

 

He simply responded with a nod and went to go back stage, then walked around the hall to go look for Shen, who he quickly found off at the side. 

 

No words were exchanged as Jhin took the others hand and dragged him backstage and into his own room, locking the door behind them. 

 

Shen was going to say something, to explain and apologize a thousand times because of what happened but he couldn't get out a single word as Lips met with his own, taking him by surprise. 

 

It didn't take long for Jhin to break the kiss, seeing that Shen didn't respond to it. 

 

“I’m sorry”

 

The Virtuose said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“No, I have to apologize, I didn't mean to leave like that.”

 

“I don't care.”

 

Shen was surprised to hear that, Jhin wasn't angry? Wouldn't scold him? Nothing? Or did he just not care as a matter to tell him off? He couldn't tell for sure. 

 

“You're here and that's all that matters, you broke your first promise but kept your other one, I forgive you”

 

Taking a bit to take it in, Shen put his arms around the slightly shorter man, embracing him gently.

 

Jhin, of course, hugged back. Making the two cuddle up against one another, with Jhin slowly pushing the other against his table and against the wall. 

 

“Now kiss me you animal.”

 

Shen gladly did so, connecting their lips in a harsh but loving kiss, finally they had one another. 

 

The Virtuoses tongue prod against Shens mouth, as if to ask for permission which was quickly granted. 

 

They made out for a while longer until they eventually ran out of breath and had to part from their kiss, panting against one another's neck. 

 

Promptly, the door which Jhin thought he had locked, opened and one of his co-workers stepped in, looking at her time schedule.

 

“Jhin you’ll have to g-”

 

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up at the two men hugging and kissing, she shook her head and blushed slightly.

 

“i can leave if-”

 

“No, it's fine, I'm gonna be there in five minutes.”

 

Jhin turned back towards Shen, who was blushing quite heavily, and leaned into the crook of his shoulder, cuddling up against him. 

 

“You're gonna watch the rest of the show?”

 

“O-Obviously”

 

He had never heard Shen stutter before and it made his heart flutter as he found another adorable thing to love about the man.


	3. Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez it's been a while hasn't it

Shen hated goodbyes, Jhin knew. But it didn't excuse him for not showing up again. 

 

Jhin wasn't sure what it was this time, but Shen had the audacity to leave again without a word. The Virtuose wouldn't forgive his lover this time for leaving without a goodbye again. If anything, he'd scold the living daylight out of Shen. 

 

At Least he could take care of his business now, he had other things to do than being a theater manager. Death and murder were his main performances afterall. 

 

He only ever did business when he knew Shen was out of town for a while, after all he wouldn't risk getting caught by Shen, he didn't want the man to think that he was a monster, but Shen would never understand what the Virtuose did outside of his usual business, so jhin chose never to tell him, ever. 

 

A different thought ran through his mind as well, one he tried to constantly ignore but failed to. 

 

For once, Jhin feared something; the thought of losing his beloved Shen, the only man he ever cared about as much as he does now.

 

He could only ever hope that the eye of twilight returned home safely or even returned at all, after all, Jhin would be the last one to ever get to know if his love was alright. It bothered him, obviously, but he couldn't change it even if he wanted to. 

 

Though Jhin should probably care less currently, he couldn't help and be upset about it. He had a meeting to attend going with his current state of mind could be the death of him, seeing that to quick and rational choices weren't a common thing for the Virtuose. 

 

A sigh left him as he went to grab his mask and his attire for later, still having to get dressed for his meeting. 

 

—————

 

“Mr Khada had been waiting for you!”

 

The short woman said happily, guiding Shen to the backstage. She was the one that had caught the two of them making out in Jhins room, so he felt somewhat uncomfortable around her, obviously. 

 

Shen had gotten a bouquet of flowers and other things to apologize to his lover with, knowing that Jhin would be more than upset with him for leaving. 

 

What Shen had not expected was Jhin just sitting there in his chair, just facing the wall as he didn't make a move to even look at Shen once he and the woman stepped inside. 

 

“I’ll leave you two alone, call me if anythings the case”

 

She said in a kind manner and left the two men alone. 

 

The eye of twilight stood there, waiting for anything, for Jhin to scold him, yell at him or anything, but nothing was the case. He just sat there looking at the wall, breathing ever so slowly.

 

Taking a deep breath and all his pride, Shen decided to make the first move while setting his flowers into an empty vase on the side of Jhins drawer.

 

“I assume you're disappointed in me?”

 

He quietly asked, turning back towards the other. 

 

Jhin shook his head and got up, making his way over to Shen to wrap his arms around him and embrace him ever so gently. 

 

“I’m glad you're back.”

 

The Virtuose simply answered, leaving Shen dumbfound for a moment. 

 

He was going to question it before arms tightened around his waist, keeping him closer. 

 

That's when he noticed his lovers right arm being almost completely wrapped in bandages and padded out. It went from his hand all the way up to barely underneath his shoulder. 

 

A concerned expression replaced his confused one as he embraced the hug, keeping the other close to himself in a protecting manner. 

 

“What happened while I was gone?”

 

“Nothing of your concern.”

 

Jhin meant that nice, Shen guessed, but the way he said it almost hurt. Surely, he shouldn't worry to much if Jhin told him not to, but he couldn't help but still want to know.

 

“Please, don't make this a secret, tell me”

 

It took the Virtuose a bit to answer to that. A scuff left him as he did. 

 

“No, Shen it's alright, don't worry about it.”

 

Now he just felt hurt, Why wouldn't Jhin just tell him? What was the deal with him all of a sudden? He never kept secrets. 

 

He placed his hands on The Virtuoses chin, gently lifting his head so that he’d look at Shen. 

 

“Please”

 

He said softly.

 

Jhin seemingly hesitated as he moved his head away and let go of the others embrace, taking a step back to look at him. 

 

“No, Shen, you don't need to know everything.”

 

The Virtuose technically spat at him, frowning. He moved to sit back down in his chair, sparing no glance back at his lover, he was already more than fed up with the situation as of right now. 

 

The eye of twilight didn't feel like arguing any further, he simply nodded and turned to look at the flowers he had bought. 

 

“It's because of me isn't it? You got hurt because of me?”

 

He wasn't wrong; Jhin had been spacing out at his meeting, completely lost in thought and had excused himself for a while, thus starting an argument with someone else during his short breakdown. Someone had pulled a knife on him which he had almost no time to react to. 

 

His entire right arm was littered with cuts and bruises, deep enough to surely scar later on. He didn't want Shen to know. Ever.

 

“no it was my fault, some fucker didn't know how to play fair.”

 

Shen had never heared Jhin talk with such pure anger and absolute hate in his voice, it send a shiver straight down his spine. He never wanted to hear that ever again. 

 

“But you're alright otherwise? Is it gonna take long to heal?”

 

Jhin turned to face his lover, Nodding as a small smile found its way back into his face. How could he ever be mad at Shen? It was like all his hate vanished the second the eye of twilight got concerned about him. He absolutely hated it. 

 

“it shouldn't be to bad, and yes, I'm alright… now that you're here.”

 

——————

 

How long has it been since he has last seen his lover? Days? Weeks? Months even? He could barely even tell at this point, it hurt, sure, but he had a demon to capture. Shen would not return until he had at least some kind of trail or clue that would lead him further to his end goal; capturing the golden demon. 

 

Once that would be done, he couldf inally rest, back again at home with Jhin, knowing that he's save and they don't have to fear the demons presence in Ionia ever again.

 

‘You don't have to worry about the demon’ Jhin had told him and he would have loved to believe it, but nobody was save while  _ it _ was still out there. 

 

Shen would write letters to his lover, to maintain their contact even with the distance between them. Less and less he had gotten answers, leading both to eventually cut contacts for several months. 

 

But he didn't give up, he would find the golden demon and return home, it was only a matter of time until he could.

 


End file.
